


【翻译】Everything He's Ever Wanted

by July_5th



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/July_5th/pseuds/July_5th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有些晚上，席恩会躺在床上疏懒地自慰，幻想罗柏偷情的对象是他，让临冬城的继承人像婊子一样呻吟的人是他，罗柏在高潮时唤出的名字，是席恩。<br/>席恩知道，他会比琼恩·雪诺多一千、一万倍地值得这份感情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Everything He's Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [everything he's ever wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658976) by [impertinency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinency/pseuds/impertinency). 



Everything he’s ever wanted

低声的耳语和床单轻柔的摩擦声弄醒了席恩。房间很暗，壁炉里的余焰闪烁着熄灭。夜间的寒气噬咬着他的皮肤使他皱起了眉头，这时他才想起自己到底身在何处——因为国王驾临，他和罗柏还有琼恩睡在一个房间。席恩并不是第一次和别人共睡一张床，在极度寒冷的夜晚，这是保持温暖的唯一方法。临冬城的寒风凛冽而刺骨，与铁群岛大相径庭——那里的寒冷伴着暴雨和狂风的海洋。  
有时候他渴望着家乡，渴望着海水咸湿的气味，夏季暴雨前闷热潮湿的空气，冬天冰冷的海水，还有，雨水打湿他脸颊的触感。他想要成为血管里流淌着大海血脉的铁种，而非奔狼与凛冬的后代。  
然而现在他却在这里，一个海怪和两匹狼睡在一起。

席恩恼怒地摸索着团在床尾的被子，他知道这样做毫无意义，因为不论怎样，罗柏总是会在半夜拽走一半的被子和毛皮。罗柏会开些蹩脚的玩笑，声称这么做是他作为继承人的权利——但是到了早晨他却总在床的另一端，半趴在琼恩身上。  
席恩清楚如果他看过去就会发现他们纠缠在一起的肢体，还有困乏而隐秘的低语。和铁群岛的未来继承人相比，罗柏显然对北境的私生子有着更多的关注，深知这一点的席恩常常因嫉妒而满口闷气：罗柏永远不会用看琼恩•雪诺一样的眼神来看他。  
席恩和史塔克家族的关系建立在尊敬与礼节上，然而就算与他最亲密的罗柏，他们的关系也并未超越友情。他也许是临冬城的养子，但他一定不是一个史塔克。虽然罗柏会把他当成一个朋友或兄弟，但罗柏投向琼恩的目光却轻柔带着眷恋，还有他们之间亲密的交流，这些从不曾被席恩所拥有。  
席恩观察过他们互相注视的眼神，他们给予彼此的柔和的笑和快速的爱抚；罗柏在烦躁时寻找琼恩的身影，而琼恩也在罗柏在场时收起了平时的阴沉与缄默。  
他也知道当他们偷偷跑去神木林、兵器库还有城堡废弃的地方时会做什么。他们自认为非常小心，但罗柏太不擅长隐藏感情，和琼恩有关时尤甚。  
他跟踪过他们几次。  
第一次纯粹是巧合。他那时在去军械库的路上，正巧撞见他们像被鬼魂附身了一样色情地纠缠在石墙边。  
第二次，他跟踪他们到了神木林，罗柏被按在鱼梁木上，琼恩的嘴唇包裹着他的阴茎。席恩本想出现在他们面前来调侃罗柏，同时给琼恩难堪。但他没有，他留在原地看着罗柏将手指滑入他弟弟的卷发、操着他的嘴，他的老二在裤裆里变得沉重。他还留在那里，看着罗柏回报了琼恩——他将琼恩按在树干上，笨拙地拉扯着他的裤带的同时在他的下颌上吮吸出一块红痕。席恩无法移开他的目光，他为着罗柏红润肿胀的嘴唇着迷，还有他凌乱的头发，他因汗湿而光滑的皮肤。  
他当晚就上了萝丝，他从后面进入她，这样，他就只用看到她苍白的肌肤和她长长的、红色的卷发。  
他曾设想，如果是他席恩用指甲刮过罗柏宽阔的后背、用手指拉拽他火红的卷发、用牙齿沿着他白皙的脖颈一路咬下，罗柏会如何反应呢？罗柏会满足于他，还是在干着他的时候仍旧想着琼恩？到底要怎样花的代价，才能让罗柏像注视琼恩一样，用满含着坚定的爱欲和渴望的目光，注视他？席恩一直想知道。  
有些晚上，席恩会躺在床上疏懒地自慰，幻想罗柏偷情的对象是他，让临冬城的继承人像婊子一样呻吟的人是他，罗柏在高潮时唤出的名字，是席恩。  
席恩知道，他会比琼恩•雪诺多一千、一万倍地值得这份感情。  
罗柏对琼恩的着迷席恩从来都不理解。席恩从没喜欢过琼恩，在取得罗柏的关注方面，琼恩是他的竞争对手，意识到这点后席恩就再没有刻意地去赢取琼恩的友谊。他们之间本就没有情感，彼此以礼相待也仅仅是为着罗柏的缘故。虽然如此，席恩就是觉得自己遭受到背叛——罗柏每晚造访的人可是琼恩。  
因此席恩对自己偷窥他们的行为毫无歉意。许多夜晚，低语将席恩弄醒，他们说些平时难于启齿的情话。  
席恩隐藏了自己的存在感，就像他在那些夜晚做的一样。他只是轻轻地转头，小心翼翼地不让他们注意到自己。  
月色皎洁，朦胧的月光散落进屋里，席恩借着微光正好可以分辨出他们身体的轮廓和脸上的情绪。他们谁都没有注意到席恩已经醒来——他们太过沉浸于彼此，全世界都无法打断。罗柏斜倚着琼恩，一只手伸进他的发间，他轻啄他因亲吻而红肿的嘴唇。

“我不想你离开。”罗柏低语道。他捋着他的头发，手指蜷曲在小卷里又轻轻将它们拉直。  
“我必须走。”琼恩答道。“你不再需要我了。”  
席恩离他们很近，轻而易举就能听清他们的对话。他知道琼恩决意前往长城，披上黑袍，去追逐荣誉以及那些琼恩认为必要的累赘。席恩无法想象，为什么会有人自愿在一片荒凉的冻土上度过余生，一辈子都被囚禁在冰雪、黑袍和强制的禁欲中。  
但那根本与他无关。他对琼恩的决定漠不关心，他对于罗柏和琼恩那档子事的看法也没有丝毫改变。  
然而，罗柏却是一副快要世界末日了的样子。他顶住琼恩的额头，用低沉地嗓音喃喃地哀求着：“我离不开你。”  
那真是，痛彻心扉。一小份如影随形的嫉妒随着罗柏的话语膨胀起来。  
“我会来看望你的，”琼恩说，“在你成为临冬城公爵的时候，我就会回来。”  
“那还不够好。”  
话语在急促的吻和渴求的爱抚中终止。席恩偷偷看过罗柏的身体，他锁住琼恩的双臂将他紧压在床上，他的背部肌肉紧紧绷着，席恩迷醉了。琼恩的指甲划过罗柏的背部，抠出难以褪去的深痕。  
席恩见过他们互留的痕迹。琼恩大腿上的一个红印，或是罗柏下颌上的一枚吻痕。他在炎炎的夏日看到这些，那时他们都泡在神木林的温泉里。罗柏只是轻描淡写地说这是在训练时留下的伤痕。  
然而席恩熟知欢爱留下的痕迹，一道掐痕的形状、一枚吻痕的大小，他都知道。席恩熟知性事，无数的妓女被他操到愉悦地呻吟，口交的高潮他也经历过。他熟知粗重的喘息、满足的呻吟，他熟知另一具肉体在他身下的感受。  
一阵呻吟从罗柏的喉间释放了出来，席恩的阴茎随之抽搐了一下，一阵颤栗从他的腹部开始蔓延，他硬了。  
“小点声，”琼恩说，他的声音混合着兴奋与担忧，“你会吵醒葛雷乔伊的。”  
“我才不管，”罗柏说着又在琼恩的脖子上咬了一口，琼恩的呻吟让他不怀好意地笑起来，“最后一次，这是我最后一次拥有你。就算是整个城堡都看着我们，我也管不了那么多了！”  
当罗柏重重地压着他的时候，琼恩嗔怒的笑意立刻变成了惊讶的喘息。罗柏近乎疯狂地操着他，当琼恩挪动他的臀部来配合罗柏的节奏时，他的每一次律动都伴随着自己短促低沉的呻吟。他们粗重的呼吸回荡在整个房间里，席恩似乎可以感受到他们滚烫的肉体散发出的热度。  
当最后一丝羞耻感被席恩轻而易举地抹去时，他的老二已经紧紧地顶着他的裤子了。他的手急切地滑入被子里，寻求解脱。当他的阴茎被握住时，他颤抖着呼出了一口气。他紧紧盯住了罗柏，开始抚摸自己。  
罗柏的脸上全是快感与欲望，席恩想象着那张脸上的表情都是为他呈现的，为此他不得不把呻吟声一一咽下。席恩加快了抚弄的速度，并迅速地射了出来，快到有些尴尬。他小心翼翼，下唇被咬到出血也没有发出一点声响。他浑身湿透，整个人都一团糟，怀着对自己的嘲讽与厌恶，他顺手就用床单擦去了手上的精液。明天早上，仆人们不过是要多洗一处污渍而已。  
席恩的注意力又迅速转移到了罗柏与琼恩身上，他半睁着眼睛看着罗柏将脸埋在琼恩的颈窝里，他对着那里的皮肤一阵低语。“留下…琼恩…求你…”  
席恩几乎要被嫉妒吞噬，为着罗柏满是爱意的声音。罗柏哭喊着琼恩的名字，达到了高潮，结束时，他带着一声无言的哽咽，瘫倒在琼恩的身上。琼恩的高潮在罗柏之后，一丝满足的微笑掠过他的嘴角。罗柏蜷曲在琼恩身边，他的一条胳膊横在琼恩的胸膛上，紧紧地抱住了他。席恩尤其厌恶他们这样理所当然的亲密——琼恩的下巴顶着罗柏的头顶，而罗柏，完全放松地缠在琼恩身上。  
“你在长城那可享受不到这些。”罗柏说着打了个哈欠，他又抬起一条腿加在琼恩身上，现在看上去，他就像压在琼恩身上一样。这一种举动包含着习惯与亲密。  
“我还是会去的，罗柏。”琼恩说。  
罗柏叹了口气。他再次开口时，声音里只有恼怒的疲倦与留恋。“我懂。”  
区区两字，意味无穷。席恩想知道，琼恩身上到底有什么魔力，可以让罗柏一想起不久后他的离去，就彻底地颓废起来。如果有一天他要返回铁群岛，会有人对他的离去怀有此刻的罗柏所拥有的一半的伤感吗？或者罗柏也会为他的离去而难过？

 

几个月后，席恩得到了答案。他与罗柏一同奔赴战场，并肩作战、护他安全。他倾听他领军的忧虑，为他提供建议与忠告。他一直以一个尽职尽责的朋友的角色存在着，即使罗柏告诉他，他想念他的弟弟妹妹们，而琼恩，占据了他大部分的思念。  
然而，当罗柏将他作为使节派去铁群到送信时，他既没有得到隆重的送行，也没有拥有诚挚的道别。罗柏只是拍了拍他的肩膀，祝他一路顺风。


End file.
